Together
by Tonksinette
Summary: Un amour incommensurable. Un réveil matinal. Une audition. Un accident. Et une révélation.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :** Voila ce qui arrive quand on a un examen, qu'on le finit avant l'heure et qu'il reste un tas de feuilles de brouillons à côté de soi. Je vous laisse juger.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Together<strong>:**

Dans un demi sommeil, le jeune homme entendit le bruit du parquet de la chambre qui grinçait. Il poussa un grognement et se tourna vers le radio réveil, espérant qu'il ne fut pas l'heure de se lever. Il lui fallu un grand effort pour entrouvrir les yeux et voir que l'appareil lui indiquait cinq heures du matin. Avec un soupir de contentement, Blaine se tourna à nouveau en songeant qu'il faudrait faire quelque chose pour ce parquet qui, décidément, ne cessait de grincer. D'une main, le jeune homme chercha le corps de son compagnon à sa droite mais fut surprit de ne rencontrer que du vide. Blaine entrouvrit de nouveaux les yeux, et appuya sur l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet.

Le jeune homme se redressa dans lit et s'assit en s'efforçant d'éclaircir son esprit embrumé par le sommeil. Blaine constata que son compagnon était devant lui, un costume bleu nuit dans une main et un jean noir dans l'autre. Il le regardait avec un air surpris, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés. Blaine remarqua que Kurt, malgré l'heure plus que matinale, était coiffé et ne portait que ses sous-vêtements, indiquant qu'il s'apprêtait à s'habiller. De nombreux habits avaient été jetés sur le sol, au pied du lit, et cela ne manqua pas d'intriguer Blaine qui savait que Kurt détestait froisser ses tenues. Il fallait qu'il soit particulièrement bouleversé pour oser commettre ce qui était un sacrilège à ses yeux.

- Kurt ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le jeune homme avec curiosité.

- J'auditionne pour _Hair_ aujourd'hui, répondit Kurt avec irritation. Blaine, cela fait des semaines que je t'en parle !

Tout revint soudain à Blaine. Son compagnon avait décroché une audition pour jouer _Hair_ dans un théâtre de Broadway. Cela faisait sept jours que l'ancien Warblers écoutait Kurt répéter inlassablement les mêmes chansons dans leur petit appartement New-Yorkais. Il avait beau trouver que son compagnon avait une voix merveilleuse, il n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre reprendre les mêmes passages de telles ou telles chansons. Surtout lorsqu'il essayait de suivre un match de football américain à la télévision. Mais il savait que cette audition avait une réelle importance pour Kurt et il prenait donc son mal en patience afin que son amant puisse travailler sa voix.

- Il n'est que cinq heure Amour, en étouffant un bâillement. Je croyais que ton audition était à dix heures.

- Elle l'est, répliqua sèchement Kurt. Je voulais être certain de ne pas être en retard.

- Viens te recoucher, s'il te plait.

- Pour abimer la coiffure que j'ai mis une heure à réussir ? Certainement pas ! Et puisque tu es réveillé, je vais pouvoir choisir ma tenue plus facilement. Tu n'imagines pas comme c'est difficile d'assortir les couleurs dans l'obscurité !

Blaine soupira et repoussa la couverture. Ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de raisonner Kurt, il le savait. Quand il avait une idée en tête, il ne la lâchait pas si facilement. Le jeune homme posa les pieds sur le sol et resta assis au bord du lit quelques instants, regardant le corps frêle de son compagnon s'agiter devant l'armoire. Il eut soudain envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le ramener de force dans leur lit, pour qu'ils reprennent ce qu'ils avaient commencé la veille, avant que Kurt déclare qu'il devait se coucher tôt pour ne pas avoir de cernes le lendemain. Le temps avait beau passer, Blaine aimait toujours autant sentir la peau de Kurt sur la sienne.

Ce que le jeune homme pensait être une simple idylle adolescente avait beaucoup évoluée. Blaine était devenu entièrement dépendant de Kurt, au fil des années. Il avait besoin de le savoir près de lui et les rares fois où son compagnon partait en tournée, le jeune homme se sentait étrangement perdu dans l'appartement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'appeler deux, voir trois fois, par jour en se traitant d'idiot parce qu'il avait peur que Kurt, agacé, ne lui dise de cesser de le harceler. Mais son compagnon semblait toujours ravi de lui parler et entendre sa voix comblait momentanément le vide que Blaine sentait en lui. Et puis, il avait toujours la crainte que, sur un plateau, Kurt ne rencontre quelqu'un et la seule idée de voir son amant le quitter pour un autre homme suffisait à lui donner des sueurs froides.

- Blaine ? demanda Kurt, tirant le jeune homme de ses pensées. De quoi aurais-je l'air dans ce costume ? Trop apprêté ?

- Terriblement sexy, répondit Blaine en constatant avec ravissement que les joues de son compagnon s'étaient empourprées.

- Chéri, s'il te plait !

- Qu'importe la façon dont tu t'habilles, tu seras très bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Il faut que tout soit parfait. Je veux vraiment ce rôle Blaine.

Le jeune homme vit son amant se mordre la lèvre inférieure, signe d'angoisse chez lui. Alors Blaine se leva et se dirigea vers Kurt. Il enleva délicatement le costume et le jean des bras de son compagnon et les posa sur la pile de vêtements qui gisaient sur le parquet. Puis, il saisit ses mains et entrecroisa ses doigts aux siens. Blaine plongea son regard dans celui couleur lagon de Kurt et son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il lui suffisait de le regarder pour comprendre combien il l'aimait et combien il voulait que Kurt soit heureux. C'était un sentiment tel que l'ancien Warblers n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot dessus. Un sentiment plus vaste que le cosmos, plus puissant qu'une explosion nucléaire et plus solide que le diamant. Blaine serra plus fort les doigts de Kurt entre les siens et murmura :

- Tu auras le rôle Amour. Tu es le meilleur.

- Et si ce n'était pas le cas ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtise Kurt, tu as une voix exceptionnelle et tu es magnifique.

- J'ai peur Chéri.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Je n'ai qu'à dire à mon patron que je suis malade et…

Kurt hocha la tête de gauche à droite en signe de dénégation.

- Je vais y aller seul. Tu viens d'être embauché, tu ne peux pas te permettre de manquer le travail.

Kurt avait raison. Blaine avait déjà eu des difficultés à trouver ce poste de vendeur en prêt-à-porter et il ne désirait pas être vu comme un mauvais employé. Il espérait que bientôt, lui aussi, décrocherait une audition et un rôle qui lui permettrait de gagner son loyer. Mais en attendant, le jeune homme se sacrifiait et partait chaque matin travailler pour que Kurt puisse continuer à passer des auditions sans avoir à se soucier de savoir s'ils auraient assez pour payer leur loyer à la fin du mois. Kurt avait vivement protesté mais Blaine avait tenu bon : il mettrait ses rêves de côtés jusqu'à ce que son compagnon réalise les siens. Puisque c'était pour le bonheur de Kurt, cela n'était pas une contrainte. Cependant, il espérerait de toutes ses forces que son amant recevrait une réponse positive de son audition du jour car cela permettrait à Blaine de chercher lui aussi un rôle, l'esprit tranquille, Kurt assurant une entrée d'argent régulière, du moins pendant quelques mois.

- Merci de croire en moi Blaine, reprit Kurt dans un souffle en passant ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon. Merci de me soutenir quoi que je fasse. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi.

- Et moi ?

- Toi, tu m'oublierais et tu irais vivre avec Sebastian, répondit Kurt avec un sourire.

- Kurt !

Le susnommé éclata de rire et il sembla un instant à l'ancien Warblers que le soleil s'était levé et inondait la pièce d'une chaleur bienfaisante. Son compagnon se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Blaine ferma les yeux et respira l'odeur légèrement fruité du parfum qu'il avait offert à Kurt lors du Noël précèdent. Alors une vague de désir monta en lui, rompant les digues de la raison, et il attira l'ancien membre du Glee Club contre lui, en lui rendant son baiser avec force. De ses mains, il parcourut le dos de Kurt de haut en bas tandis que ce dernier poussait un gémissement contre sa bouche et que son corps se tendait. Blaine voulut alors passer l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Kurt mais celui-ci s'écarta violement.

- Ma coiffure ! s'écria-t-il.

- S'il te plait Kurt, gémit Blaine d'une voix suppliante.

- J'ai dis non Chéri ! répondit Kurt d'un ton ferme. J'ai mis assez de temps à la faire pour que tu la défasses d'un coup de main.

- J'essayerais de ne pas y toucher alors.

Kurt esquissa un sourire, embrassa Blaine au coin des lèvres et ramassa les vêtements que celui-ci avait posé sur le sol quelques instants auparavant.

- Alors costume ou jean ?

- Costume, répondit Blaine en abandonnant à regret l'idée que Kurt et lui pourraient retourner au lit.

- Je préfère le jean.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu toujours mon avis alors que tu ne l'écoutes jamais ?

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Bien sur que si ! Pas plus tard qu'hier, tu m'as demandé quelle chanson tu devrais interpréter en premier aujourd'hui. Quand je t'ai répondu _Let the sunshine in_, tu m'as dis que tu chanterais _Dead end_.

Blaine vit Kurt ouvrir la bouche mais il la referma sans avoir prononcé un mot, ne sachant visiblement pas que répondre. Il laissa tomber le costume à terre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, le jean noir à la main, sans accorder un regard à son compagnon. Blaine leva les yeux au ciel et retourna se coucher. Il connaissait trop bien Kurt pour savoir que dans quelques secondes, il ressortirait de la salle de bain exigu pour lui demander comment le pantalon lui allait et s'il ne le grossissait pas. Cependant, son compagnon ne ressortant pas, Blaine comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se leva donc de leur lit et alla frapper à la porte de la salle de bain, doucement.

- Kurt ?

- Ce jean est horrible, répondit la voix de Kurt étouffée par la porte. Il ne me va pas du tout. Tu as très mauvais goût.

L'ancien Warblers soupira, sachant que Kurt lui faisait payer ses propos. Mais il ne prêta pas attention à l'amertume de son amant, sachant qu'elle était en grande partie due à l'angoisse de l'audition et, en moindre mesure, au caractère émotif de Kurt. Afin de faire retomber la tension qui était montée entre les deux jeunes hommes, Blaine marcha jusqu'à l'armoire et fouilla un instant dans les vêtements qui s'y trouvait encore. Il sortit du meuble de bois un pantalon de toile noir, une chemise blanche et un gilet bleu nuit. Puis, un sourire aux lèvres, il retourna frapper à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il te faut Kurt.

La porte s'ouvrit et la main de son compagnon s'empara des habits. Pendant quelques minutes, Blaine n'entendit rien. Mais brusquement la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Kurt apparut, un sourire éclairant son visage, prenant une pose de diva dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Magnifique Chéri ! s'exclama-t-il. Je retire ce que j'ai dis : tu as de très bon goûts.

Blaine éclata de rire et tandis que Kurt traversait la chambre en direction de la seconde pièce de l'appartement qui servait à tout faire, il enfila un pull en laine qui traînait sur le bout du lit, renonçant à retourner se coucher. C'est alors que son regard tomba sur l'écharpe grise qu'il portait la veille.

- Kurt attends !

- Oui ? répondit le jeune homme en faisant une pirouette pour se retrouver face à Blaine.

- Mets ça, fit-il en lui lançant l'écharpe. C'est à moi. Ca te portera chance.

- Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, soupira Kurt. Tu es absolument pathétique quand tu essayes d'être romantique.

Blaine haussa les épaules, le sourire de son compagnon contredisant ses paroles.

- Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, reprit Kurt. J'ai lu quelque par que Lady Gaga mangeait un œuf cru tout les matins pour parfaire sa voix. Peut être que je devrais essayer… Tu me rejoins ?

- Je m'habille et j'arrive.

Blaine regarda la porte de la chambre se refermer sur Kurt et entreprit d'enfiler un pantalon. Il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans son compagnon. S'il venait à se séparer pour une quelconque raison, la vie de Blaine ne serait plus qu'un espace vide. Il y avait Blaine et Kurt. Kurt et Blaine. Ensembles, personne ne pouvait les atteindre. Ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre. Jamais ils ne se diraient au revoir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur**Je n'ai finalement pas réussi à lutter contre mon esprit qui me disait de me limiter à une seule "scène". Ma main, comme possédée, s'est mise à courir sur le papier. Puisqu'il en est ainsi, si cette "scène" vous plait, j'en écrirais encore une autre, qui sera la dernière. Je vous laisse juger de mon travail. Et je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont lu et encore plus, ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot gentil. Et je remercie également le Glee Cast dont la version de _Smooth Criminal_ a donné le rythme à mon écriture.

* * *

><p><strong>I have nothing:<strong>

Assis dans le canapé de son salon, Blaine regardait une émission idiote à la télévision en serrant dans une main son téléphone portable. Il avait réussi à se libérer pour le midi et était rentré à l'appartement afin de prendre un repas décent. Le jeune homme jetait de temps à autre des regards angoissés vers la grosse horloge qui se trouvait dans son dos. L'aiguille de métal indiquait onze heures et tandis qu'il voyait les minutes défiler, Blaine sentait l'inquiétude l'envahir. Cela faisait une heure que Kurt aurait du l'appeler pour lui dire qu'il était bien arrivé à l'audition mais le portable du jeune homme était resté silencieux. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans les habitudes de son compagnon de ne pas être ponctuel.

Alors que le générique de fin défilait sur l'écran, accompagné d'une musique aigrelette, Blaine regarda de nouveau son téléphone. Il constata qu'il n'avait aucun message et cela ne fit que renforcer l'angoisse qui s'installait en lui. Le jeune homme essaya encore une fois de joindre Kurt et tandis qu'il collait son oreille contre le téléphone, un minuscule espoir naquit en lui. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, il tomba sur la messagerie de Kurt. Alors, Blaine soupira et raccrocha. Il avait déjà laissé plus de trois messages en moins d'une heure, un de plus ne servirait à rien. Alors, en maudissant son compagnon de ne pas lui donner de nouvelles, Blaine se leva, glissa son portable dans sa poche et se dirigea vers le coin cuisine.

Puisque Kurt ne donnait pas de nouvelles de lui, Blaine n'allait pas l'attendre pour manger. Il fallait qu'il soit de nouveau au travail pour treize heures. Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte du frigo, sortit deux œufs ainsi qu'un sachet de cœurs de laitues et ouvrit les placards à la recherche d'une poêle. Dans son dos, la télévision chantait maintenant les mérites d'une nouvelle crème anti-âge. Blaine haussa les sourcils et leva les yeux au ciel : les publicités l'insupportaient grandement. Ayant enfin trouvé une poêle, il ouvrit le sachet de salade et versa la moitié de son contenu dans une assiette propre qui traînait à portée de main.

Une musique résonna dans la pièce, le faisant sursauter. Il pensa aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de son portable et le sortit de sa poche avec précipitation. Mais rien n'apparaissait sur le fond d'écran indiquant qu'il avait un appel. D'ailleurs, songea-t-il, ce n'était pas la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. C'est alors que le jeune homme compris qu'il s'agissait du téléphone fixe qui se trouvait sur un coin du comptoir. S'il n'en reconnaissait pas la sonnerie, c'était sans doute parce que son amant l'avait changé, agacé par la précédente. Cela ressemblait bien à Kurt. Blaine saisit le combiné et le porta à son oreille, persuadé qu'il s'agissait de son compagnon.

- Allo ?

- Monsieur Anderson ?

La voix était grave et hésitante. Ce n'était pas Kurt.

- Lui-même, répondit Blaine. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Vous devriez vous asseoir Monsieur Anderson.

Le cœur de Blaine s'emballa mais il décida de ne pas suivre le conseil de la voix.

- Votre compagnon a eu un accident. Sa voiture a été percutée par un poids lourd.

Les jambes de l'ancien Warblers se dérobèrent sous lui et il n'eut que le temps de se rattraper au comptoir. A l'autre bout du combiné, l'homme continuait à prononcer des mots que Blaine ne comprenait plus. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une farce, de la plaisanterie la plus idiote qu'on en lui ait jamais faite. Kurt ne pouvait pas avoir eu un accident, c'était impossible. La personne qui lui parlait devait avoir composé un mauvais numéro. Kurt était encore à son audition, trop occupé pour donner des nouvelles à son compagnon et c'était la seule explication à son silence. D'ailleurs, il allait bientôt appeler, lui annonçant qu'il avait obtenu le rôle.

- Vous devez faire erreur, coupa Blaine d'une voix tremblante.

- Vous êtes bien le compagnon de Kurt Hummel ?

- Oui mais je …

- Alors Monsieur Anderson, continua la voix avec une douceur soudaine, je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas d'erreur.

Le décor vacilla autour de Blaine. Il se laissa glisser au sol et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ses mains furent prises de violents tremblements, si bien qu'il dû faire un terrible effort pour garder le téléphone au niveau de son oreille. Son cœur battait si rapidement qu'il lui sembla qu'il essayait de s'échapper de sa poitrine. D'atroces images défilaient dans sa tête, dans un flot ininterrompu, lui donnant la nausée. Blaine ferma les yeux et, au prix d'une grande peine, posa d'une voix blanche la question à laquelle il n'était pas sur de vouloir une réponse :

- Co … comment va-t-il ?

- Monsieur Hummel est entre la vie et la mort, Monsieur. Je …

Blaine sentit son cœur s'arrêter et le combiné glissa de ses mains pour aller s'écraser sur le sol, dans un bruit sourd. Le jeune homme étouffait, il cherchait l'oxygène qu'il ne trouvait pas. La mort ne pouvait pas lui enlever Kurt, il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant ! Il y avait Blaine et Kurt. Kurt et Blaine. Ensembles, personne ne pouvait les atteindre. Ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre. Jamais ils ne se diraient au revoir. Ils se l'étaient promis. Non, Kurt ne pouvait pas mourir. Il ne pouvait pas rompre leur pacte et laisser Blaine affronter seul le monde. Ils avaient toujours été ensemble et ils devaient le rester.

L'image de Kurt s'imposa alors à son esprit. Il était tel que Blaine l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, avant qu'il ne parte, le matin même. Il portait la tenue choisie par son amant et l'écharpe de Blaine était soigneusement enroulée autour de son cou. Kurt souriait, ses yeux azurs dans ceux de son compagnon. Blaine lui avait fait promettre de l'appeler dès qu'il arriverait sur le lieu de l'audition, à l'autre bout de New York. L'ancien membre du Glee Club avait serré son amant dans ses bras, longuement, et l'avait embrassé, le remerciant encore une fois de son soutien. Puis, il était monté dans sa voiture, avait claqué la portière et était parti.

Une petite voix à l'intérieur de Blaine lui murmura : « _Tu ne lui as même pas dit combien tu tenais à lui_ _avant qu'il s'en aille_ ». Alors les larmes vinrent rouler sur les joues de Blaine, traçant des sillons humides sur sa peau exsangue. Son cœur se serra, dans une douleur innommable. Le jeune homme se recroquevilla et prit sa tête entre ses mains qui, étrangement, ne tremblaient plus. Hormis l'image de Kurt qui occupait son esprit, l'ancien Warblers ne parvenait plus à penser à rien. Il lui semblait que son univers s'écroulait sur lui-même, aspiré dans un trou sans fond, annulant ainsi toute possibilité de retour à la normale. Kurt ne pouvait pas mourir, c'était impossible.

Et pourtant, c'est ce qui risquait de se passer. Et si Kurt devait mourir alors son compagnon voulait être à ses côtés. Ce ne pouvait être autrement. Il voulait lui tenir la main jusqu'à son dernier battement de cœur. Peut importait que Kurt puisse ou non le reconnaître, l'entendre ou lui parler. Il voulait lui parler, le rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours fait et aujourd'hui ne serait pas une exception. Envisager la mort de Kurt brisait Blaine et il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver devant le corps abîmé de son compagnon. Mais il devait aller retrouver Kurt, il en avait besoin, tout comme son amant avait besoin de lui en ce moment.

Comme dans un rêve, Blaine essuya ses larmes et repris le téléphone qui gisait à quelques centimètres de lui. Lorsqu'il approcha son oreille du combiné, un souffle régulier lui indiqua que son correspondant était toujours en ligne. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, la voix du jeune homme était étonnement ferme et grave :

- Où est-il ?

- Au Elmhurst Hospital Center, répondit l'homme.

Blaine lança le téléphone sur le canapé sans prendre la peine de le raccrocher. Il avait eu le renseignement qu'il voulait et il n'avait pas besoin d'écouter encore parler l'homme. Il attrapa les clés de sa voiture qui étaient dans une corbeille près de l'entrée et ouvrit la porte. Le jeune homme n'avait pas pris le temps de troquer ses chaussons contre une paire de chaussures mais cela lui était égal. L'ancien Warblers claqua la porte derrière lui, omettant de la fermer, et descendit les marches en courant, bousculant au passage l'un des habitants de l'immeuble. Son cœur battait plus vite que jamais et les larmes avaient recommencé à perler aux coins de ses yeux.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur:** Ceci est l'ultime chapitre de _Together_. J'avoue m'être beaucoup amusée avec les personnages de Blaine et Kurt mais je ne pense pas publier d'autres récits sur ces personnages (sauf si l'un des prochains épisodes de _Glee_ m'inspire particulièrement). De plus, ma spécialité reste les fanfictions sur Harry Potter que j'ai laissé de côté pour écrire les trois chapitres de _Together_. Bref. Je remercie chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui m'ont lu et surtout celles qui m'ont fait part de leurs remarques. J'espère ne pas décevoir vos attentes.

* * *

><p><strong>Born this way :<strong>

Le jeune homme fut brutalement extirpé de son sommeil lorsqu'une voiture klaxonna, en bas de son immeuble. Blaine respira profondément pour calmer les palpitations de son cœur et s'étira en se redressant sur son canapé. Il savait pertinemment que s'il s'allongeait pendant sa pause de midi, il s'endormirait. Mais ayant été réveillé aux aurores le matin même, l'ancien Warblers n'avait pu résister et s'était accordé une sieste devant la télèvison. Blaine se retourna et jeta un œil vers la grosse horloge du salon. Il craignait d'avoir dormi trop longtemps mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il lui restait encore deux heures pour manger et retourner au travail. Cela lui suffisait amplement.

L'esprit encore engourdi, Blaine saisit son portable qu'il avait laissé sur la table basse et le porta devant ses yeux. Avec une grimace, il constata qu'il avait trois appels manqués. Blaine pensait pourtant avoir mis la sonnerie assez forte pour qu'elle le sorte de son sommeil mais cela n'avait visiblement pas été le cas. Aussitôt, Blaine appuya sur le bouton de rappel et porta le téléphone à son oreille, son rythme cardiaque augmentant de nouveau. Puis, attendant qu'une voix rompe la tonalité d'attente, Blaine se leva, sortit un plat surgelé du congélateur et entreprit, d'une seule main, d'ouvrir la barquette qui contenait son repas du midi.

- Chéri ?

- Kurt ! s'écria Blaine avec soulagement. Tu n'imagines pas combien je suis content de t'entendre !

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? répondit Kurt d'une voix intriguée.

- En rentrant du travail, je me suis assoupi sur le canapé et …

- Tu sais Blaine, l'interrompit son compagnon, tu ferais peut être bien d'aller voir un médecin. Je trouve que tu dors beaucoup plus que tu ne devrais ces derniers temps.

- Dois-je te rappeler qu'une certaine personne m'a réveillé à cinq heures ce matin ?

- Hum.

- Passons, continua Blaine d'un ton ferme. Je me suis assoupi et j'ai fait un cauchemar. Un homme m'appelait pour m'annoncer que tu avais eu un accident en te rendant à l'audition.

- Un accident grandiose j'espère. Parce que si je dois mourir dans tes songes, autant que ce soit de façon grandiose.

- Amour, comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles ! répondit Blaine, indigné.

- Pardon Blaine. C'était une plaisanterie.

- Toujours est-il que j'ai eu terriblement peur. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

- Je crois que si. Tu n'es pas le seul à faire des rêves dans lequel tu perds la personne qui est la plus chère à tes yeux.

Blaine ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse et pendant quelques secondes, il ne sut quoi dire à son amant. Quelque peu gêné, il décida de changer de sujet.

- Et ton audition ? reprit Blaine. Tu leur as montré que le grand Kurt Hummel était capable de faire une performance digne des plus grandes vedettes de comédies musicales ?

- Je ne sais pas. Un des membres du jury ne m'a pas lâché des yeux pendant tout mon numéro. Mais si tu veux mon avis, il était gay et me trouvait à son goût, fit Kurt d'un ton goguenard. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il est venu me donner son numéro à la fin de l'audition en me disant que si je voulais des cours de chants particuliers, il était disponible.

- Tu as accepté ? demanda l'ancien Warblers, avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

- Bien sur que non, Chéri ! répondit Kurt d'un ton outré. On ne t'a jamais dit que le cliché selon lequel les gays ne seraient pas capables d'être fidèles n'est qu'un cliché ?

Blaine ferma les yeux alors que le visage de Sebastian s'imposait dans son esprit. Le jeune homme s'en voulait toujours d'avoir trompé Kurt avec le Warblers. Même si cela c'était produit des années auparavant. Il avait beau essayer de se persuader qu'il n'avait couché avec Sebastian que parce qu'il était soul et que Kurt venait de le repousser, il se sentait toujours coupable. Blaine enviait son amant d'avoir su résister à la tentation depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Lui n'avait pas été aussi fort et il était tombé dans les bras de Sebastian, une fois. Et il c'était promis que jamais cela ne se reproduirait. Il tenait trop à Kurt pour se retourner à nouveau dans un autre lit que le leur.

- Blaine ? Tu es toujours là ? interrogea la voix inquiète de Kurt.

- Oui, marmonna Blaine en tentant de chasser le visage de Sebastian de son esprit. Je … J'essayais simplement de comprendre combien de temps il fallait que je fasse cuire mon plat surgelé.

- Tu ne vas pas encore manger ces cochonneries Blaine ! s'écria son compagnon. Il reste des courgettes dans le réfrigérateur. Tu pourrais essayer de les faire chauffer à la poêle.

- Pour qu'elles brûlent et que le voisin sonne encore à la porte en me disant qu'il pensait qu'il y avait le feu à l'appartement ? Jamais.

Blaine entendit Kurt rire à l'autre bout du combiné et cela effaça définitivement Sebastian de ses pensées. Il n'avait été que l'histoire d'une nuit, rien de plus. Kurt était bien plus important et il l'avait toujours été, depuis le premier jour. Le perdre serait un coup du diable. Blaine s'était promis, en se réveillant dans les bras de Sebastian, de veiller à ce que personne ne se mette plus jamais entre lui et Kurt et ne vienne empoisonner leur amour. Il y avait Blaine et Kurt. Kurt et Blaine. Ensembles, personne ne pouvait les atteindre. Ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre. Jamais ils ne se diraient au revoir.

- Dans combien de temps dois-tu repartir au travail ? demanda Kurt.

- Dans une heure environ.

- Alors attends-moi, je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer. Je te préparerais quelque chose qui n'aura pas le goût de caoutchouc brûlé.

- Kurt ? fit Blaine d'une voix hésitante.

- Oui ?

- Tu es un véritable cadeau du ciel.

- Je suppose que tu essayes de me dire que tu m'aimes, répondit Kurt, moqueur.

- Non.

- Pardon ?

- J'essaye de te dire que quand ça ne va pas, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me réfugier dans tes bras. Parce que tu trouves toujours les mots justes. Tu as toujours su lire à travers moi comme dans un livre ouvert. J'ai besoin de toi, un besoin viscéral. Et je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. Ce serait comme perdre son souffle. Et sans souffle, tu ne peux plus vivre.

- Blaine !

Même s'il ne pouvait le voir, le jeune homme savait que son compagnon rougissait fortement à l'autre bout du combiné. Et cela le fit sourire.

- Mais pour résumer, je crois que oui, nous pouvons dire que j'essaye de te faire comprendre que je t'aime.

- Et moi qui disais encore l'autre jour à Mercedes que tu ne me faisais jamais de grandes déclarations, soupira Kurt.

- Tu parles de nous à Mercedes ?

- Je parle tout le temps de toi, grand nigaud !

Blaine entendit au loin le bruit d'une moto qui pétaradait.

- Kurt ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave. Tu conduis ?

- Depuis mes seize ans.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

- Oui, marmonna Kurt. Je conduis en téléphonant.

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça. J'ai toujours peur que tu ais un accident.

- J'étais peut être au téléphone quand je me suis fais percuter dans ton cauchemar, renchérit Kurt. Et je maintiens que mourir de cette façon n'est pas très glamour. Tu aurais pu trouver mieux.

- Je dormais, Amour ! s'exclama Blaine. Et de façon, je préférerais que tu restes en vie dans mes songes comme en réalité.

- Moi aussi. Je serais à la maison dans quelques minutes.

- A tout de suite alors Kurt.

Blaine raccrocha à contrecoeur, rangea son portable dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, d'où il avait une magnifique vue sur New York. Dehors, le soleil rayonnait et les passants se pressaient sur le trottoir, allant accomplir leurs destinées. Une bouffée de bonheur envahit le jeune homme tandis qu'il contemplait les gratte-ciels qui réfléchissaient la lumière. Kurt serait bientôt près de lui, il pourrait à nouveau le serrer dans ses bras. Et s'ils avaient de la chance, tous deux pourraient vivre de leur passion dans peu de temps. Aujourd'hui était un jour parfait, comme chaque jour passé auprès de son compagnon. Et Blaine était certains que tant que Kurt restait à ses côtés, tous les jours seraient ainsi.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin:<strong>Kurt devait mourir mais je n'ai pu m'y résoudre. Ces deux-là me donnent foi en l'amour alors je ne pouvais tuer ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je prie pour que les scénaristes de _Glee_ ne séparent pas Kurt et Blaine avant qu'ils ne quittent la série. Ce serait insupportable. Ou bien, il faudrait qu'ils les remettent ensembles. Et il est nécessaire que Kurt et Blaine soient présents dans la quatrième saison. Et il est aussi nécessaire qu'ils changent les doublages de la version française: ils sont affreux. Les personnages de _Glee_ ne sont pas des lutins, ils n'ont pas besoin d'avoir des voix aussi aigues ! Et n'oubliez pas :

- Ne téléphonez pas en conduisant. C'est mal.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne continuation.


End file.
